


Jewelverse: The Sly Collection

by Inte1eon



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archery, Crushes, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Irony, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overworking, POV Alternating, Past Relationship(s), Post-Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: Minor drabbles and AU ideas for the Sly Cooper series.
Relationships: Bentley/Penelope (Sly Cooper), Jing King/Murray (Sly Cooper), Sly Cooper/Carmelita Fox
Kudos: 5





	1. Bentley: What Keeps Me Going

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Puppeteer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774834) by [Inte1eon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon). 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing except these concepts and any fan characters for the drabble set.

After the Cooper Vault job, Penelope and I began our relationship. We unburied the vault and managed to find its contents still intact! After giving the area an upgrade in security, the two of us hit it off in our laboratory.

Things started smoothly at first. The two of us created lovely toys together! We'd have conversations that would go on for hours! All the while, I did some research on my own. I started looking into Sly's heirloom and constructed a time machine to learn what the future holds for us.

Things went South while the time machine was modified. Penelope wasn't happy that I was wrapping myself up in my projects. She tried to get me to take a breather once in a while. For a time, I listened to her, but then I got back to work. The breaks grew shorter.

Penelope didn't take that well.

It got to a point where I lashed out from stress. I apologized for my outburst afterward, but I didn't know how badly Penelope was affected by it. That resulted in Le Paradox swaying her to his side. When I learned that she didn't forgive me for my actions that day, my heart broke. When I went to confront her in medieval England, she was still mad at me.

These days, while I search for Sly, I learn that she has escaped a high-security prison. Recently, I've been receiving postcards from her that shows me where she is. My only hope is that I can save our relationship. It's the only thing that keeps me going in my search for them.


	2. Kindred Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newcomer to the Cooper Gang gets an admirer in a pink hippo. Details at eleven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except these concepts and Nicole

"So it is true," Jing King realized with some dismay over tea and sweets. "Your Father controlled your life at one point as well."  
  
"After Mom died, Le Paradox cut me off from school and everything else," Nicole explained, the two chatting in the Safe House. "He had me become a thief to fill in his shoes. I didn't like being a thief one bit until the Coopers came along."  
  
While Bentley got a plan together to save the Panda King, Sly took note of Murray watching the two girls talk. Jing told Nicole at one point that she liked a man with meat on his bones. She also wanted someone who can fight alongside her. The panda had changed considerably since being rescued from Tsao. Jing was still ladylike, but watch out when you provoked her. She had taken up Flame Fu and honed the craft of fireworks as explosives in secret sometime after she got saved.  
  
Had it not been for Nicole opening up to Jing, getting her to ally with the Gang would have been a bust. When her father got captured, Jing took it upon herself to try and rescue him. Her direct approach didn't work, however.  
  
"Murray?" Sly asked.  
  
"Yeah?" the hippo asked back.  
  
"You're staring at her," Sly pointed out with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, she's awesome. What the?!"  
  
Murray didn't notice his best friend until he pointed that out.  
  
"Sly!" Murray exclaimed. "No one has caught The Murray off guard until now."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed," Sly noted. "Jing King's gotten pretty tough since the Cooper Vault recruitment drive."  
  
"It's like, she's all sweet as candy, but when she gets angry, she's like..." Murray began.  
  
To demonstrate, Murray put on his best angry face. He let out a small roar after a while.  
  
"That about sums her up," Sly noted. "Quick question: do you _like_ her?"  
  
Murray went silent for a brief moment to think of his answer.  
  
"I see you're going redder than your skin," the raccoon noticed. "You're in love, aren't you?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Murray confirmed.


	3. Serene Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except Nicole Le Paradox (later Nicole Cooper)

It was late one night when Nicole's ears perked up. Her thirst woke her up from sleep when she heard sobs coming from the room next to her. Slytunkhamen's hideout was usually quiet at this hour, so the sound of someone crying was a surprise to her. Fully awake, she got out of bed and made her way to the next room.  
  
Entering the guest bedroom revealed Sly curled into a troubled position, trying to silence his sorrow. Taps on the shoulder got his attention. When he looked up, the raccoon found the rabbit looking at him curiously.  
  
He attempted to clean himself up upon seeing her. Sly couldn't keep up the mask that held him together, though he was trying desperately to calm down. What the young rabbit offered was a reassuring hug. _That_ act of kindness was enough for him to break. It wasn't poetic or anything. He was finally getting out every single ounce of negativity he bottled up. The raccoon didn't have to be the cool one all the time.  
  
Nicole was stunned at first but then started rubbing circles on his back. She didn't know what pushed him to that point but knew that he needed a shoulder to lean on.  
  
It took some time, but Sly finally began catching his breath. Nicole's shirt was soaked thoroughly, indicating that he had run out of tears to cry. Sly slowly moved away before trying to clean up his distress.  
  
"...Sorry," he began, starting to calm down. "Not what you were expecting, was it?"  
  
"It's okay," Nicole assured him, taking hold of one of his hands. "Just tell me the whole story."

* * *

After releasing so much negativity and frustration that he kept bottled up all those years, Nicole watched while an exhausted Sly nuzzled against her chest. His breathing was steady, indicating that he was asleep with brown orbs sealed shut. The desert wind outside of Slytunkhamen's base was refreshing tonight, Nicole noted. The pink furred rabbit lay down on the bed provided for them, warm arms giving the raccoon security in his vulnerable moment.  
  
She didn't tell anyone about this: not even her teacher, the second Slytunkhamen. Like Sly, she was also a wayward soul lost in Ancient Egypt. When the Egyptian found Nicole, he saw her near the remains of a broken capsule. Lost and alone, Slytunkhamen took her in and taught her archery.  
  
Nicole was not fond of thieving at first. Her father, who also came from a line of thieves, rigorously put her through training to become one. His demeanor had taken a complete one-eighty since her Mother's death. The Le Paradox family loved each other, yet that all changed when Cyrille's wife succumbed to cancer. After her training was complete, Cyrille saw no need for Nicole, so he sent her backward through time.  
  
Ironically, Slytunkhamen got her to see the honor, the challenge, and the fun in stealing from criminals.  
  
A member of the Cooper clan was the one who put her on the right path.  
  
When Sly shifted slightly, it brought her out of her thoughts. She looked down, connecting the dots between her mentor and her new friend. If he was from her time, then maybe he knew a way to get back to the modern era.  
  
For now, that question would have to wait.  
  
She rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.


End file.
